Middle School Madness
by MarioYoshiZW
Summary: Mario is new to Tanooki Middle School, and he is nervous but excited to start. Who knew what could happen at a new school, with new kids, new teachers, and new bullies? Follow Mario and co through seventh grade to find out how things turn out!
1. First Day

**Hi guys! MarioYoshiZW here. My second facfic, I'm excited about this one. It's a middle school fanfic, so just be prepared. I know, there are a lot of Mario middle/high school fanfics out there, but I felt I needed to make my own. As always, please enjoy the story and please give me feedback on it. It would be cool to see what kinds of ideas you have. I'll write as much as I can. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario, Luigi, or any of those characters.** **So, I present to you...**

Middle School Madness!

Introducing Characters:

Mario: An Italian kid who is new to the school and is excited but also nervous to start. Especially when he sees Peach. Has a twin, Luigi, he is rounder than his brother. Bowser bullies him and his brother a lot, but Mario is never afraid to back down.

Luigi: Mario's little brother, Luigi is shyer and a bit of a scaredy cat. However, if you get Luigi mad, you'll pay for what you did. Has a crush on Daisy.

Princess Peach: The popular girl at Tanooki Middle School, everyone likes her and wants to be her friend. A lot of boys drool over her, but she has her eyes set on only one of them.

Daisy: Peach's best friend since third grade, she has a crush on Luigi. She is sporty and not your average middle school girl.

Bowser: A mutant turtle dragon thing, Bowser is the school bully and will do anything to win Peach's heart. Bowser enjoys picking on the Mario Bros, especially Mario.

Rosalina: A mysterious middle schooler who is very smart. She wants to be friends with the Mario Bros, and has a small crush on Luigi.

Yoshi: A fun-loving dinosaur, Yoshi is eager to be Mario's best buddy. He can always be leaned on if you're feeling down. Has a small crush on Birdo.

Birdo: A pink dino, Birdo cares a lot about her fashion statement, but not really about school.

Toad: Toad is energetic and quickly takes a liking to the Mario Bros. He's Peach's trusty messenger, being one of the few boys who is just a friend.

Toadette: One of Peach's closer friends. Has a small crush on Toad.

Koopert: A koopa troopa who seems to get in Mario's way a lot and is one of Bowser's cronies.

Wario: A large, mean kid who never does well in school. He's a member of Bowser's bunch, and everyone is confused as to why he is in 7th grade.

Waluigi: Tall and skinny, almost no one wants to be his friend. Which is fine, because he is very antisocial. He has Wario as a brother, and serves Bowser.

Toadsworth: The principal of Tanooki Middle School.

 **Alright, let's begin our story. Mario is at his new house sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.**

 _Time: 6:40 AM_

Mario was sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. He was picking at it, thinking about how 7th grade would be. He was nervous, that was for darn sure, but he was also excited. Who knew what could happen at an entirely new middle school, with new kids, new teachers, new everything?

"Hey, bro," a voice said from the stairwell. It was Luigi, Mario's younger twin brother. He wore a white shirt with a green stripe at the top, navy blue sweat pants, and black Vans. His haircut was similar to Mario's. Mario had a similar outfit; a red shirt, blue sweat pants, black Vans.

"Hi, Weegee," Mario replied. "You ready for school?"

"I don't know," Luigi admitted. "New teachers, new kids, new everything. How about you?"

"I'm excited, but nervous at the same time," Mario replied as he washed out his bowl of cereal and placed it in the sink. "Well, we better pack our things and get going if we're to catch the bus."

"But..." Luigi started to protest. "Oh, never mind." He sighed. "I'll grab a bagel on the way out."

"It's your own fault you got up late," Mario said.

"I forgot we had school, okay?!" Luigi returned. At this Mario grinned in a way that stated he was snickering at him inside. Luigi blushed as he told himself not to tell anyone those things.

Mario slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his binder. It was a nice binder that zipped open and closed and had a handle for him to carry it with. It was soon to be filled with books, worksheets, and other school-related stuff. He and Luigi headed out the door to the small shelter of a bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

They were not waiting for a yellow school bus, however. The bus they were waiting for was a city bus reserved for Tanooki Middle School. Mario's parents had to get their children bus passes to ride the bus to school.

Other kids had started to come to the bus stop to wait for the bus as well. Finally Mario spotted the bus in the distance down the street. He took his bus pass out of his pocket as the bus stopped in front of him. He climbed aboard the bus and swiped his card through a slot near the driver seat. It beeped as he went to go find a seat. A few kids were on the bus, but not many. Mario found a seat by himself and stared out the window, watching the other kids get on the bus until the bus pulled up in front of the long brick building of Tanooki Middle School.

Mario took a deep breath. _Well, this is it,_ he thought as stepped off of the bus. An adult he figured was a teacher was yelling where students were to enter the building.

"Sixth graders come right here to this door!" she yelled. "Seventh graders go around back to door 10, and eighth graders go to this side of the building! Mrs. Raineer is standing by door seven!" She continued to repeat this to the kids just getting off of the bus. Mario went to door 10 towards the back of the building. He saw many creatures waiting for the bell to ring so they could enter the building. Yoshis, toads, goombas, koopas, and even a few other people were standing within a 20 foot radius of the door. People were uncommon in the Mushroom Kingdom, so it was a surprise to see five or six of them within the seventh graders. Finally the bell rang at 7:20 AM and the kids crammed themselves through the double doors to get into the building.

Mario took his schedule out of his pocket once he made his way through the rush of seventh graders. He searched the schedule, looking for his homeroom. Finally he found it. _Rm. 26,_ he read. _Me. Koopal._ He took a right down the breezeway and when he came to a split he went left a short way. He spotted room 26 and entered after taking a deep breath. He saw yoshis, toads, koopas, and goombas sitting at seven different tables. Mario gulped, knowing he would have to sit by someone he had never met before, and took a seat beside a yoshi, setting his binder on the table. The yoshi examined him curiously, studying his face, clothing, and hair.

"You're new here, aren't you?" the yoshi asked.

"Uh, yeah," Mario replied nervously. He was excited, along with being nervous. He hoped he could make a friend out of the yoshi. "How'd you know?"

"I've never seen you here before, and I know almost everyone here," the yoshi replied. He decided to introduce himself. "My name's Yoshi. Pleased to meet you," he held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Mario. Nice to meet you too." He took Yoshi's hand and they shook.

"What's your next class?" Yoshi asked.

"Language arts. How about you?" Mario replied.

"Same! That's cool. Who do you have it with?"

"Mrs. Parament."

"Same!"

"Cool," Mario said. He brought himself to ask the question. He had too, or he would be lost. Literally. "Could you help me find my way around here? I've got no idea where anything is." He blushed a little.

"Sure," Yoshi replied. "Maybe Mr. Koopal would let me show you around." Yoshi rose from his seat to go talk to the koopa. Mr. Koopal had a small grey-white beard and wore silver oval glasses over his dark blue eyes.

"Mr. Koopal?" Yoshi began. The older koopa turned towards Yoshi, listening to him. "Can I show Mario around the school? He's new here."

"Sure," Mr. Koopal replied kindly. "You two can share a locker. My lockers are 1-20. Leave your binders here." He paused to pull a lock with a slip of paper attached to it out of a plastic bag. "This is your lock and code," Mr. Koopal gave the kick to Yoshi.

"Thanks," Yoshi said, giving him a curt nod. He went back to Mario.

"Well?" Mario asked.

"He let us go. Grab your backpack, but leave your binder here. I'll show you where Mr. Koopal's lockers are," Yoshi replied. Mario rose to his feet and they left the classroom. Just then the bell rang.

"That's just a warning bell," Yoshi assured Mario, who was surprised at how early the bell rang. "It rings one minute before you have to get to class."

"That's nice," Mario replied as they took a right and headed down the breezeway Mario had walked into.

"I know, right? Ah, here we are," Yoshi said. "Let's take this one, right here at the end." Yoshi pointed to the closest locker, which Mario saw was locker 20. It was the closest on that side to door 10, where Mario came in.

"Okay," Mario said. He took his backpack off and hung it on one of the hooks inside of the locker.

"Here's the code. You'll memorize it soon enough," Yoshi said and gave him a slip of paper with three numbers on it. Mario repeatedly said the numbers in his head so he could memorize it.

"Thanks," Mario said.

"Alrighty, now for a tour of Tanooki Middle School!" Yoshi exclaimed and grabbed Mario's arm, pulling him down the breezeway even further, turning left at the end to find a short hallway that ended abruptly with a door.

"This is the UA, or Unified Arts hallway. It'll be your 4th or 5th hour," Yoshi said.

"My 4th hour is technology with Ms. Toadly," Mario said. "In room 5."

"That's the door on the end," Yoshi said.

"But what's this whole 'Brown day' and 'White day' thing?"

"Oh. Well, today's a White day, so what do you have?"

"I have chorus. Ugh," Mario groaned. He did _not_ like singing.

"So tomorrow you will have gym, then chorus the next day, and so on. Basically, every other school day you'll flip between chorus and gym," Yoshi explained.

"Ah."

"Okay, to the seventh/eighth grade hallway we go!" Yoshi announced. Mario followed yoshi back up the breezeway and back into the long hallway that had Mr. Koopal's room along with many others.

"See this sign?" Yoshi pointed to two laminated pieces of paper. One said "24-40 --", the other said "- 14-10".

"Yeah," Mario replied.

"Those numbers are the room numbers going the way the arrow is pointing," yoshi explained. "There's a sign wherever there are stairs leading up to or down from a floor. All of them look like these except they have different room numbers, obviously."

"Well, that's convenient," Mario remarked.

"Like I said, upstairs have them too," yoshi said. So let's check out the library, gym, and cafeteria!" Yoshi grabbed Mario's arm and pulled him up the stairs and into another breezeway with windows that streatched from floor to ceiling on both walls. They stopped where the windows ended and the breezeway split into three.

"To your left is the library, to your right is the gym, and straight on the left wall are the doors to the cafeteria," Yoshi told Mario. It took a minute to take in the information yoshi had just thrown at him. Finally he could find words again.

"Cool," he said.

"I think that's it," Yoshi said. "Let's go back to the room." They went back down into Mr. Koopal's room. Mr. Koopal smiled at their arrival.

"How was the tour, Mario?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Mario replied.

"Good. Now, you boys better grab your binders. The bell will ring in a minute."

Mario and Yoshi went over to their table and picked up their binders. The bell rang about 30 seconds later, letting the students filter out of the classroom to go find their first hour classroom.

"Let's go, bro," Yoshi said. Mario smiled. He had made a friend. And he was definantly going to need one here, for strange things tend to happen at Tanooki Middle School. And this year would be no different.

 **Well, what do you think? I have chapters 2 and 3 written down in a notebook, so they'll be published soon. Anyways, please leave a review and/or like it. It will be greatly appreciated. Well, see you all next time!**


	2. A Peachy Feeling

**Hello, everyone. I'm back. Here's the next chapter. It includes Mario meeting Peach. You can only imagine how that will be (haha). Anyway, please review and/or like. I'll write more when I can (school is annoying, I know.) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Peachy Feeling

Mario and Yoshi strolled down the seventh/eighth grade hallway and climbed the stairs up to the second floor. The turned left and walked into Mrs. Parament's classroom. Eight tables were arranged in two rows of four in the center of the room, and her desk was in the far right corner. Four chairs stood at each table. A rainbow shaped table stood next to the door.

"Good morning, everyone," Mrs. Parament greeted everyone once class had started. Mrs. Parament was a paratroopa with a bright green shell and pure white wings. She wore a pretty smile that matched her kind brown eyes. Mario was enjoying class already.

Princess Peach Toadstool was also enjoying class. Mrs. Parament seemed like a very nice teacher.

"I'm already liking how this class is turning out," Peach whispered to her best friend Daisy. Daisy nodded in agreement. She had an orange-yellow sports shirt on with darker orange shorts and white tennis shoes. An orange hair tie held her auburn hair in a ponytail. Her sky blue eyes sparkled.

Peach's outfit was similar; her yellow-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink hair tie, a pink shirt with matching magenta shorts and white velcro shoes.

"Okay, today, class, we'll be going around in a circle saying our name, age, and one thing you are looking forward to about seventh grade," Mrs. Parament said, snatching Mario's attention away from his conversation with Yoshi. He turned towards his teacher, listening. "Now," she continued, "let's get the tables out of the way and the chairs into a circle." Everyone got out of their seats and started to arrange the room as Mrs. Parament had said to; several kids picked up tables and brought them to the walls, while the rest put the chairs into a circle in the center. Once all of the tables were out of the way and the chairs were arranged into a circle, the kids took their seats. Mario found a seat next to Yoshi of course. Who else would he sit by?

"Alright, who would like to start?" Mrs. Parament asked. Hands shot up into the air, including Mario and Yoshi's. Mrs. Parament's eyes flicked around the circle, finding someone to start. She finally pointed at a toad. She wore pink hat with white spots, a pink vest and brown shoes. She had white shorts (or is it pants? Or a diaper? I don't know.) and had pigtails that matched her hat.

"Hi," said the toad. "I'm Toadette. I'm 12 years old, and I'm looking forward to Spanish," she finished. Her voice was small and higher pitched, but confident.

They continued around the circle, clockwise, and it finally came to Mario's turn. He cleared his throat and began.

"I'm Mario, and I'm looking forward to making new friends at this new school."

Peach froze in her seat, looking at Mario. He had tidy brown hair, in an interesting style, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glitter in the light. He wore a red shirt, with blue sweat pants and black Vans. She felt her cheeks get warm as she quickly shifted her attention away from him as not to have him catch her staring at him. That was the _last_ thing she needed.

A yoshi named Yoshi went next. _Huh,_ thought the princess. _A yoshi named Yoshi. That's easy to remember._

At last the circle reached her turn. "Hi, I'm Peach. I'm 12 years old, and I'm looking forward to volleyball season," she said, confidence in her voice. She heard whispers rise from the circle of kids. She wasn't surprised; she was the most popular kid in the whole entire school.

Mario's eyes shifted to Peach. He could sense his cheeks getting warm as he gazed into her soft blue eyes. _Whoa, what a girl,_ he thought. He quickly turned his attention to the next speaker. How embarrassing would it be if he was caught staring at her in class on the first day of school?

Yoshi saw his friend's cheeks turn pink, and knew _exactly_ what had happened. He chuckled. The first day of school, and his best friend already had a crush on the most popular girl in the school. He nudged Mario in the ribs to grab his attention.

"What?" Mario asked in a quiet voice.

"You know exactly what," Yoshi replied, a grin on his face. "I saw you staring at Princess Peach."

"Princess?" Mario said, eyes wide. He looked shocked. Yoshi wasn't surprised.

"Yup," he replied. "She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the most popular girl in the school."

Mario's jaw dropped to the ground. "You mean-" he started.

"Yeah that's what I mean," Yoshi said. "Almost every boy in the school has a crush on her. She hadn't given in to any of them yet, though. You've still got a shot at it," he finished, thinking.

"Alright, that's everyone," Mrs. Parament said kindly. "It's nice to meet all of you, and I'm looking forward to having a great seventh grade year." The students had about five minutes before they were going to be let out for second hour, so they just chatted until the "ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong" of the bell came.

Mario couldn't believe it. It was the first day of school, and he already had a crush on the most popular girl in the whole entire building. How embarrassing. He had math next in room 36 with Mr. Toadbert. He was in an advanced math class, like last year. Hopefully a little math would clear his brain of his thoughts about Peach. He spotted Luigi in the hallway, walking to his next class. The brothers exchanged waves, then continued on. Mario and Luigi knew they weren't in any classes together because their parents had talked to the principle and told her not to put them in the same class. They were twins, so it made since, even though you could pretty easily distinguish the two. Mario entered room 36 once he found it, which wasn't long after he had crossed paths with Luigi.

Peach proceeded down the stairs and into room 36. She was in an advanced 7/8 math class, so she would be in algebra next year.

But to Mr. Toadbert, 7/8 and 8 math were the same thing. He just added bits and pieces of the half of seventh grade math his pupils didn't know. Peach enjoyed being in 7/8 math. It made her feel a little better about herself.

"Hello, everyone, welcome to my class," Mr. Toadbert said. He was a blue toad who wore thick, black circular glasses. "Your seating chart is on the Yoshon board." A Yoshon board was a device that, when connected to a computer, be the moniter and show everything on its big screen. You could even us special pens to draw on the screen, too. Peach thought this was cool. Almost every classroom had one.

Peach found her name under table six. She was surprised to find Mario's name on the board too. He sat across from her at her table. _Oh, great,_ she thought. _I finally find my crush and now he sits across from me in math._ She was nervous. She prayed Mr. Toadbert wouldn't make them do anything with their partners that sat across from them.

Mario looked on the Yoshon board to find his name. His stomach flipped when he saw Peach's name and it flipped again when he realized he sat across from her. _Great. The most popular girl I the entire school AND my crush sits across from me. I guess all's fair in love and war,_ he thought. The worst part was the fact that Yoshi wasn't there to help him. Actually, maybe it was good Yoshi wasn't there. Knowing Yoshi, he would've bet money on guessing his friend would be cracking up right now. Mario gulped and found his seat across from Peach. Peach was already sitting in her chair, reading a book called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ He sat down and took a piece of paper and a pencil from out of his binder. He loved to draw, and was good at it. Drawing usually calmed him as well, so that would be helpful. He relaxed a little as he put pencil to paper and began to draw.

 _So he likes to draw,_ Peach thought to herself as she peeked up from her book. _That's cool._ Mario kept his eyes on the paper as he continued to sketch. He seemed to be drawing a yoshi. _Maybe it's Yoshi. Mario was sitting by him language arts,_ Peach thought.

Just then the bell rang for class to start. Kids found their way back to their asigned seats as Mr. Toadbert checked his list to see if anyone was absent.

Mario put his drawing back into his blue binder. He kept out the pencil in case he needed it for a worksheet or something.

"Okay, looks like all of you are here," Mr. Toadbert acknowledged. "So, as you know, today is the first day of school," he continued. "I am giving you all a sheet of paper with an assortment of different shapes on it. You may color them as you please for the period. I hope to have a great year." Mr. Toadbert finished, then added, "Oh, and Mario, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Mario replied and rose from his seat. He followed Mr. Toadbert over to his desk in a corner of the room. The room was filled with quiet conversation as kids began to color.

"So, I have been told you are an excellent mathematician," Mr. Toadbert said in a low voice as he sat down in his chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah," Mario replied.

"Oh, I'm just so thrilled to have you in my class!" he exclaimed, but quietly so no one could eavesdrop.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because I've known your parents for quite some time now. Your father is, or at least was, a great hero, is he not?"

"Well, I suppose he was," Mario admitted.

"You know, you look a lot like your dad, Mario. You act like him, too. He's excellent at math as well."

Mario smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Oh, you're welcome. I just wanted you to know that. But keep this in mind. Just because I know you doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you," Mr. Toadbert gave him a serious look.

"I understand."

"Good. Now, get back to coloring. I have heard you are quite the artist," he smiled and went onto his computer to do something. Mario began to walk back to his seat. _Huh,_ he wondered. _How does he know my parents?_

Peach, while Mario went to talk with Mario went to talk with Mr. Toadbert, noticed that Mario's drawing had fallen out of his unzipped binder and onto the table. It was a picture of a yoshi that was halfway completed. It was really good. Peach wished she could draw like that.

Just then she noticed Mario coming back. She went back to doodling in the shapes.

Mario noticed his drawing of Yoshi on the table. He wondered if someone had pulled it out of his binder or if it simply had just fallen out. He shrugged and sat down, picked up his pencil and started drawing on the paper Mr. Toadbert had handed out.

Peach made up her mind. She was going to talk to Mario. See what he was like. What his interests were. She began talking about his drawing skills.

"Hey, um, I like your drawing," Peach said sheepishly to Mario. He looked up, surprised he was talking to him.

"Thanks," he replied, knowing his cheeks were beet red.

"How long have you been drawing?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, maybe since I was like four," Mario answered.

"Cool," Peach said. "Do you like sports?"

"Depends," Mario replied. Why was Peach asking him questions?

"Do you like volleyball?" Peach asked.

"Yeah," Mario said. "I heard you do too."

"Yeah. I've been playing since I was about six years old," she said. She was a little more confident now.

"Wow, that's a long time," Mario replied.

"Yeah. My parents signed me up, and I've been into it since," Peach explained.

"Ah," Mario said. He had just finished a small drawing of Yoshi in one of the squares on the page.

"Whoa," Peach said, envying his skill. "How'd you do that so fast? You're so good."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Alright kids, we have about one minute till the bell rings," Mr. Toadbert announced. Everyone started to pack up their things, getting their own worksheets into their binders. The bell rang a minute later. Mario was feeling pretty good. Peach had talked to him. His cheeks might have been screaming to her _Hey, I like you,_ but he didn't mind. His next class, Spanish, was next door. Little did he know how bad Spanish could be. Especially when a bully is involved.

 **Well, what do you guys think? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. See you till then!**


	3. Big Bad Bully Bowser

**Hola, mis amigos. It's-a me, MarioYoshi. Here's the next chapter of Middle School Madness. Enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 3: Big Bad Bully Bowser

Mario walked into class and smiled when he saw Yoshi standing in front of the Yoshon board. Yoshon boards were popular around the Mushroom Kingdom, so he was familiar with with them. Mario went over and stood next to his dino-like friend.

"Hola, mis amigos!" a voice exclaimed behind the pair of friends. Mario spun around to find a kind looking koopa with a green shell and deep brown eyes. He checked his schedule to see who this teacher of his was. _Ms. Kepler,_ he read. _Is it just me, or does every Koopa in this building have a name that starts with k?_

"You'll have a seating chart soon, but for now you can sit wherever you'd like," Ms. Kepler said, interrupting his thoughts. He continued to converse with Yoshi about what he was thinking.

Suddenly, a massive creature walked in. He had flame red hair, yellow scales, and horns. A spiked green shell sat on his back, and he had a small tail with two spikes perched on it. He had sharp, pointy teeth, and two spiked brackets on each of his strong arms. He looked like a bully, a smirk on his face.

Peach sighed as she entered the room. _Not Bowser,_ she winced. Bowser was the biggest bully in the school, and he loved to pick on newbies. She noticed Mario, a surprised expression on his face. Evidently he had noticed Bowser's presence. She wasn't surprised. Wouldn't you be shocked if a mutant turtle dragon thing had just walked into your Spanish class? Yes, yes you would. Bowser found a desk and dropped his belongings onto it. He barely fit in the chair attached to the desk. Peach moved to the other side of the room and set her binder on a desk.

"Who's that?" Mario asked Yoshi, looking at the creature.

"That's Bowser," Yoshi replied glumly. "The biggest, meanest bully in the school."

 _Great,_ Mario thought. He and Yoshi found a spot away from Bowser as the bell rang for class to begin. Bowser whispered something to a Koopa that sat beside him. The pair snickered a Bowser's comment.

"Today, class," Ms. Kepler began, "we will discuss what we will be learning, introducing ourselves, and look at some names. Each of you will have a name I will call you in this class."

"This should be interesting," Bowser mumbled, a grin appearing across his muzzle. The koopa that sat next to him nodded in agreement. He looked like one of Bowser's friends. He had a blue shell, and a sky blue bandana was tied around his neck. It went well with his dark green eyes.

 _This'll be fun, picking our own names,_ Peach thought. Ms. Kepler began by having the students introduce themselves. They went around the room, introducing themselves. Peach wondered who the blue-shelled koopa that sat next to Bowser was.

"I'm Koopert," he said when his turn finally rolled around.

"I'm Bowser," Bowser roared. "Although I don't think I needed an introduction. Everyone knows me," he grinned coolly.

"That was unnecessary, Bowser," Ms. Kepler commented. "Please continue," she said to the next student.

Once everyone had gone, Ms. Kepler brought out a cart filled with computers and everyone got out of their seat the grab a computer. Mariobwas reaching towards a computer when he was shoved by someone. It was Bowser. He had the computer Mario was going to grab in his claws.

"Move it, red. This is _my_ computer," he growled.

"Well, you didn't have to shove me," Mario replied, slightly annoyed.

"Actually, I did. You were going to take _my_ computer. No one, and I mean _no one,_ takes my computer."

Mario began to protest, but stopped when Yoshi saw what was going on and walked towards the two feuding students. Yoshi tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Just let him," Yoshi advised. "Trust me, you don't want Bowser as your enemy."

Mario sighed and grabbed another computer. He noticed that the computer Bowser had taken from him was no different than any of the computers any of the students had. He returned to his desk, considering this idea that maybe Bowser found it interesting to pick on him. Ms. Kepler had the kids join an online classroom for third hour Spanish. Once he joined, Mario clicked on a link that sent him to a site that had a bunch of Spanish names. Some of the names didn't look or sound Spanish at all, like Roy, Larry, and even Mike. Mario continued to scroll down the names, trying to find one he liked. He found his own name there, along with Luigi. Yoshi was on there too, with a bunch of other names that sounded like it, such as Yoshika. Mario smiled to himself. What if he and Yoshi switched names? _That would be pretty funny,_ he thought as he continued to scroll down the list.

Peach looked through the name list, looking for pretty-sounding names. She wasn't a pretty princess, she actually enjoyed sports and art more than fashion and shopping. She had an interest in names that sounded pretty, like Rose, or Holly. _Echo and Luna sound pretty,_ she commented to herself. She decided on Luna and went to tell Ms. Kepler. As she was returning to her seat, Bowser shot her a look that said _hey, you're cute_ in a cool sort of way. Peaches returned a look that said _don't even try_. Bowser shrugged and whispered something to Koopert. Peach sighed. Bowser always had a place in his heart for her, and was constantly trying to get her to go out with him. Peach, on the other hand, hated Bowser, and wished she never saw his ugly face. Which was a slight problem, because Bowser was constantly trying to impress her. She just slumped down in her seat and opened her book.

Mario had settled using his own name or the name Caleb. Caleb didn't sound Spanish at all, but it was on the list. He decided on using his own name and got up to tell Ms. Kepler. Suddenly something hit him on the chest and fell to the ground. Mario looked down to see what had hit him. On the floor at his feet was a paper airplane. He picked it up, and saw some writing on the outside. _Open me,_ he read. _Oh boy,_ Mario thought to himself. _This isn't going to be good._ Even so, he opened the airplane to reveal some sloppy writing he could just barely make out.

 _Hey chubby, what kind of haircut is that?_

Mario's face got red as he looked over to see bowser and Koopert trying very hard not to burst into a fit of laughter. He knew it was those two jerks who had thrown the paper airplane. Mario stuffed the plane into his pocket and told Ms. Kepler his name. Once he got back to his seat, he showed Yoshi the crumpled paper that once was the plane.

"That's Bowser alright," Yoshi said as soon as he made out the letters. "I would just try to ignore it for now, but if it gets worse I would tell someone."

"Okay, Mario replied. He threw the paper into the recycling bin, but the hurtful words were still fresh in his mind, like teaches in the snow.

Peach saw Bowser toss the airplane skillfully at Mario's chest. She saw his cheeks get red as he read whatever the inside of the airplane had said. Bowser and Koopert were trying hard not laugh. Peach sighed sadly. _I just hope this stops,_ she thought as the bell rang to released them to go to lunch.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! As always (I mentioned this before) please review and I'll continue to write as much as I can. I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Middle School Girls

**Hello, peoples. It's-a me, MarioYoshi. As always, please review and enjoy! BTW, the locker combo I have on here is totally made up.**

Chapter 4: Middle School Girls

Yoshi and Mario weaved their way through the crowded hallway to get to their locker. Finally they made it to the breezeway where their locker was located.

"Geez," Mario said. "Are the hallways always this crowded?"

"Yup," Yoshi replied. "You'll get used to it. Hey, what's our locker combo? I forgot."

"Oh. It's, um," Mario thought. He tried to remember the three numbers that were written on the slip of paper. Soon the three numbers came to his mind. _27-04-12._

"Aha! I got it! It's 27-04-12," Mario told Yoshi. Yoshi put in the combo and opened the locker.

"Thanks," Yoshi said. "I'm glad you remembered."

"Not a problem. After all, _my_ lunch is in there too, so yeah," Mario said, joking. Yoshi snickered a little.

"I don't know what I would do without you, dude," Yoshi said, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Why? I thought you said you knew almost everyone here."

"Well, I know a lot of people, I'm friends with a few of them, some I just know because I see them a lot in the halls, and others are the opposite of friends. You're different. You're my best friend, and I've never really had a best friend. But it feels good to have someone to lean on, being the person that I am who gets leaned on a lot."

"I'm glad you're my best friend too," Mario replied as he shut the locker door with a _Slam!_ As they walk up the breezeway, Mario felt much better after the paper airplane Bowser threw at him in Spanish. He and Yoshi trotted up the stairs and into the hallway past the gym and library. The scent of cafeteria food wafted through the open doors of the cafeteria. As always, it smelled disgusting. How many cafeterias have you been to smelled good? I thought so.

"Well, we're here," Yoshi said, looking at the open double doors that led to the cafeteria.

"I'm glad I brought my own lunch," Mario said as they stepped in. A wave of cafeteria food scent washed over them. They were used to it, though, because _every_ school had disgusting hot-lunch, so therefore the cafeteria smelled.

Mario looked around the cafeteria. It was huge, with 17 large benched tables around the walls. The counter where kids who ordered hot lunch lined up to get their food was to their left at the end, and Mario spotted a disco ball hung in the center of the ceiling. _Huh,_ he thought. _Why have a disco ball in a school cafeteria?_

"Hey Yoshi, why is there a disco ball hanging in the middle of the ceiling?" he asked his friend.

"I honestly don't know. This school _does_ have dances sometimes, but the DJ is always in the gym," Yoshi replied. The two friends walked over to the nearest table and sat down, opened their lunches, and started eating hungrily. Mario had barely anything to eat for breakfast, so he was starved. He opened a granola bar and took a bite out of it, happy to finally be eating something. Yoshi seemed happy to eat too. His lunch, mostly fruit, was disappearing rapidly.

Peach walked into the cafeteria, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"I wish the food served at schools was actually edible," she said to Daisy as they strolled over to the nearest table where they always sat. They sat down near the wall, and Peach looked over to see if Rosalina was coming yet. She spotted Mario sitting at the end of the table. How had she not noticed? Her cheeks got a little pink as she looked towards the doorway to see Rosalina walking through the double doors. Rosalina was a mysterious girl, with very blonde hair, a light blue short sleeved shirt, black sweatpants, and blue tennis shoes. She spotted her friends and went to sit at their table, glad to see them. Peach greeted her friend happily and opened her lunchbox to eat.

Daisy noticed her friend's cheeks get pink when she saw Mario. A smile appeared across her face. _Looks like Peach finally found her match,_ she thought.

"Hey, Rosalina," Daisy greeted her friend. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, thanks," Rosalina replied. "I spent most of my time up on the Comet Observatory."

"Remind me what the Comet Observatory is again?" Peach said. "I always forget because you rarely talk about it.

"Sure. It's my family's starship," Rosalina explained.

"Oh, yes! Now I remember," Peach said. She continued to chat with her friends until the end of lunch.

Mario had just finished his lunch and thrown his trash away. Yoshi had finished long before him; Yoshi's tongue was insanely long, so he could eat his lunch in a few bites.

"Have you ever tried to listen in on a girl's conversation with other girls?" Yoshi asked Mario when he returned from tossing out his trash.

"No, not really," he admitted. "It would be cool to see what girls talk about though."

"Well, now's our chance. There's a group of girls at the end of our table," Yoshi said, turning towards them. Peach was apart of the group. A light pink created across his cheeks as he saw her, but he quickly turned his attention to the other girls. Daisy, a girl Mario had met in Language Arts class, was sitting across from Peach. A different girl with long, light blonde hair was next to Daisy. There was a good distance between the pair of boys and the group of girls, with kids to Mario's left.

"Let's listen to what they have to say," Yoshi whispered to his best friend. Mario nodded in agreement, so the two began to listen in the conversation.

"So, what did you do over the summer, Daisy?" Peach asked.

"I mostly played sports, and hung out with you," Daisy replied. "Oh my gosh, do you remember when I came over to your house, and Toadsworth started freaking out because he couldn't find all of his principal stuff?!"

"Oh yeah! Man, he really overreacted. It was all in his room, right where he had left it. It was just under a book!" Peach replied. "Anyway, what did you spend your summer doing, Rosalina?" The girl with light blonde hair now spoke. _So she's Rosalina,_ Mario thought. _Pretty name._

"I mostly read, and played with my Lumas," she replied. _Lumas? What in the world are Lumas?_ Mario wondered.

"Hey," he whispered to Yoshi.

"What?" Yoshi whispered back.

"What's a Luma?" Mario asked.

"Oh. I've only heard of them, but I think their little star-like creatures that live in space, constantly searching for a place to be reborn into stars," Yoshi replied.

"Huh. Interesting things, Middle School girls do," Mario commented. Then the bell rang so they could be release outside. Mario chatted with Yoshi as they headed outside. But things were about to get interesting, and the pair of friends were going to be put right in the middle of it.

 **Well, that's chapter 4 for you. I'll work as much as I can, so be alert for chapter 5 to come at some point. Well, I'll see you all later! PS. Try out reading Welcome to my World, my other story! It's only rated T for some violence and blood. It's really good, but it's kind of long.**


End file.
